


When Enid Meets Marimar

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Creepy Doll, F/F, Ghosts, Inktober 2018, Mexican Horror, Other, spooktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Enid meets the ghost of a girl named Marimar.





	1. Chapter 1

Enid, Rad and K.O. were playing hacky sack when they heard a thunder crash.

"Uh-oh"

Enid can hear a hum, not quite right, a little bit off. Low and mournful, a song of grief and longing.

"Enid?!"

A lonely mournful tune accompanied by a guitar.

But when Rad carries the boxes, he can hear the tune of a lullaby. A song sung softly and gently in a woman's low voice.

Someone is singing, that lullaby, and the guitar is still playing, a discordant tune.

Rad screams.

K.O. was cleaning when he hear someone humming, a distant morbid tune.

"Enid listen"

"Uh K.O."

K.O.'s eyes finally adjust to the darkness and he blinks a few times in disbelief at the girl standing—floating in front of them.

She appears to be translucent and glows a light blue.


	2. Domingo Sombrío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Gloomy Sunday

K.O. and Rad heard someone singing.

~El domingo es sombrío  
Mis horas no tienen sueño  
Queridos, las sombras.  
Vivo con innumerables

Pequeñas flores blancas  
Nunca te despertará  
No donde el entrenador negro  
De la pena te ha llevado

Los ángeles no tienen pensamiento  
De siempre volverte  
Estarian enojados  
Si pensara en unirme a ti

Domingo sombrío

Melancólico es el domingo  
Con las sombras me lo paso todo.  
Mi corazon y yo  
He decidido acabar con todo.

Pronto habrá velas.  
Y las oraciones que se dicen, lo sé.  
Que no lloren  
Hágales saber que me alegro de ir

La muerte no es un sueño  
Pues en la muerte te estoy acariciando.  
Con el último aliento de mi alma.  
Te estare bendiciendo

Domingo sombrío

Soñando solo estaba soñando  
Me despierto y te encuentro dormida  
En lo profundo de mi corazón, querida

Querida espero  
Que mi sueño nunca te ha perseguido  
Mi corazon te esta diciendo  
Cuanto te queria

Domingo sombrío~

But they heard Enid singing.

"Enid?"

"You're singing"

Enid screams

"Marimar!"

"Sorry Enid i was singing opera or whatever."


End file.
